worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Aggressor
BACKGROUND The Aggressor assault fighter was a unique Trilon, Inc. starfighter design, and was specifically designed for space combat. Its insectile shape was easily recognizable, with a thin main hull, two forward-facing mandibles, and two retractable steering vanes. The mass of the Aggressor was higher than that of most starfighters, but this was compensated for by the fact that most interior space was dedicated to power cores and weapons systems. The Aggressor could accommodate eight people plus a pilot. It also had a secure hold which was why it was used by many as a bounty vessel. The Aggressor assault fighters were used by Mandalorian Protectors during the Second Battle of Fondor and by Jedi turned Mandalorian Bardan Jusik. The assassin droid IG-88 used an assault fighter, the IG-2000, as his personal vessel. Background obtained from wookiepedia RPG STATS Affiliation: Mandalorian Protectors, Bountry Hunters, Zahn Consortium, Independents Ship Type: Aggressor Class: Assault Starfighter Manufacturer: Triton Inc. Crew: 1 Cargo: 150kg MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 700 cockpit - 225 Sensor/Communications Array - 90 Engines - 250 Dual Heavy Laser Cannon - 80 ea Shields - 300 per side (1 200 total) AR - 13 Armour - stops up to and including 20md. Anything more does full damage. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 10 light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 16 Speed - Atmosphere: 1 000 kph, Mach 8 with shileds on FTL Drive: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 1 week. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 20m Height: 3m upto 20m Weight: 18 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Dual Heavy Laser Cannon PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 3d6x10 per blast, 6d6x10 per dual blast RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 15 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 10 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1 week if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 20 000 km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 35 000 000 km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 50 000 km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 3 000 km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 +1 autododge at level 8 +5% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)